Dimensions Colliding
by RaziOUAT
Summary: Time and space can go forward and backwards. Realities in any dimension can change at each path is taken of a journey for any couple. So what if in the million, billions or even trillions of realities there were only three set of couples of the Doctor and his Rose, each destiny meant to be. However the universes are in danger as the 3 dimensions are about to collide.
1. Chapter 1

So now our story begins...

A dark crop haired man stood in the station control room eyeing the Gallifreyin symbols as they scanned across the scanner. A grimace ran across his face as he watched a red light kept blinking back at him from the temporal phenomenon appearing on the screen.

"This should not be here," stating under his breath.

Hitting a few buttons and a level. He watched the data collect to indentify the unknown ship.

A male robotic voice echoed in the room of the results.

"Confirmation: Type 40 Model-B, Registry unknown."

"Now who could you be?" a smirk emerging from his frown. His hands on the edge of the desktop in excitement. A green lighting eliminating in the room from the control sphere. Finally jumping up and clamping his hands together of a new discovery.

"Well one way to find out," his grin widen of the joy to use the powerful tractors from the trobophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator in his TARDIS. He watched as the screen showed the trasclucer power cells as it locked onto the other TARDIS. Draining its power so the ship became immobilize then pulled to his Type 90 TARDIS.

Reaching around and then back after clicking on the buttons on the directional unit to allow the other ship to be dematerialize in a successful flight to land in the zero room.

"Shela," he yelled loudly.

Running steps could be heard behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched his blond hair wife enter from the corridor.

"What is it?" she said out of breath as she descended down the steps to him.

He turned to her with a grin.

"We got us a damaged unregistered Type 40-B TARDIS that entered in our space a few minutes ago and is now in the zero room."

She gasped while shaking her head.

"Wait a minute, That's not possible, they are extinct well unless you think it's my dad's TARDIS which would be impossible since he is at home," she continued while waving her hand at the screen, "then again could be dad but why would he be way out here."

His blue eyes danced in excitement, as he answered,"Oh it's not your dad's, Trust me we registered that ole beauty 500 years ago."

"You kidding me right!"

"Nope."

"Oh my," with a thoughtful look on her face.

He turned quickly back to the console to grab his silver sonic screwdriver and his blaster. Putting the screwdriver in his pocket then strapping the blaster to his holster. Turning back to her with his hand stretched out.

"Ready?" he asked.

Coming out of her daze of the new discovery. She paused in mid-step to look at the black gleamed blaster that he just strapped on moments ago.

"Do you have to take that?" with a worried voice.

Moving forward to grasp his wife's face. His forehead leaning onto hers. Using telepathy he responded.

 _"I know you don't like it but it's just a precaution."_

Her hands landed on his chest as she felt the double beat of his hearts then she started grasping onto his black jumper.

 _"I know but..,"_ as her voice trailed off with a shudder in her body of using any type of violence.

"Trust me," he whispered in the room.

"You know I do," she responded with a small laugh then pulled him into her arms.

He moved to allow her the contact. His head resting on her head while rubbing her back in circular motions giving her comfort. Understanding how she felt. Time Lords did not carry weapons, well at least they didn't before the Time War. Since they returned, many of them was so deep into the military, it became second nature to them. His wife was a medical doctor which is the total opposite of what he was, an old military commander. Thank God Rassilon! He was able to find his soul mate when they returned. He can't complain. The last few hundred years just seem to get better and better.

Giving her a few moments to calm down.

"Come on," as he placed a kiss on her head then pulling back to look at her.

"We got us a TARDIS to discover," with a excited look on his face as his hands fanned the hair from her face.

His excitement seemed to be contagious as a smile came onto her face lighting her golden eyes more.

"Alright," she responded shaking off the feeling of bad ill that seemed to grow, like a storm was coming.

Stepping back she grasped his hand. They moved from the console towards the steps exiting the room to reach their destination.

* * *

As they entered the zero room, Shela saw a 1950's police box similar like the one her father has but in red and badly damaged. Smoke could be seen exiting from the outside and inside of the ship. As they got closer, she could see skid burn marks on the outside surrounding the wood and the wooden door hanging loosely on its hinges.

"We didn't cause this. Did we?" she gasped in horrified as her hand grazed on the wood.

Feeling her husband's hand on her arm, she turned to look up at him.

"No we didn't," anger shone from his eyes, "but I will find out. Trust on that!"

Shela turned back to the ship to place her hands on the sign that was broken in half. She felt the humming then pain from the ship. Tears came into her eyes feeling its distress and fear. Fear. No. No No..Never fear...

She reached out in telepathy to the sentient soul of the TARDIS. Showing thoughts of medical and repair to bring her back to her glory as a new ship. Feeling the doubts creeping in her head. She showed it the history of where she grew up on her father's ship of laughter and care. Her tears had already were running down her face as she waited for the ship to allow them entrance.

Finally she felt the golden essence of the TARDIS reach out from the time vortex to exit out the door to touch her. Her right hand reached out to allow it entrance on her palm. As the essence fell onto her skin, she felt the connection between this one and her dad's TARDIS. Sisters. Similar in built, thoughts, feelings and design all the way to the coral it was grown from however from another dimension.

The fear she once felt from the ship changed to a happier humming sound then she felt the singing of the essence of safety and concern.

Concern?

Flashes of two people in the console room in distress.

"Alright ole girl," she responded back to her before looking up into her husband's face, who saw and heard everything from their bond of the exchange.

Slowly they entered the doorway, the damage was extensive. The control room desktop was in complete smoke with multiple lights blinking on and off. Fluid running down the sides of multiple cracks of the coral inside.

What could have done this? she wondered. The answer was given to her immediately.

"What!" she shouted loudly in the room. Anger shook in her soul.

Then she heard the moaning across the room. Both of them ran up the granite metal steps to reach the man in black leather who was hiding a figure underneath him.

Karr bent down to check on the couple and into the dark blue eyes of stonic face of another Time Lord.

"Back up," the Northern accent demanded with a glare.

"Karr?" Shela questioned in concern.

"You need assistance," Karr advised him in a cold voice, "So either you accept our help or me and my wife will leave you here."

"Oh really," he heard his wife from behind him. He groaned as he she pushed him aside to see the couple better under the damaged coral.

Shela only saw the blond hair covering the face of the woman who was obvious pregnant and the side of the man's face as he was running his hands over the woman's body checking on her.

"Look, I am a medical doctor," she supplied, "We can help. So please allow us to do so."

His voice cutting like a knife, "You don't have the necessary equipment or knowledge. She is human not Gallifreyian."

Shela placed her hand on his arm to gain his attention to look at her. She gasped in shock of the face of the man in front of her. The spitting image of her father's 9th incarnation. How? When? Forget I asked as her medical training kicked in. Focusing now on the woman on the floor more clearly. She saw another face she knew so dearly. The face of Rose Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in entirely another dimension, the Doctor landed onto the ground with a thud on his knees and hands. Feeling the dirt under his fingertips as they deepen in some way to hold back the pain of loss and anger in losing Clara.

So many losses and once again alone. Why me? Wanting to scream in his rage. Knowing it did nothing but at least it fueled his cold anger. His grey eyes only darken more into the Oncoming Storm stare. Wanting to see the people who had done this. The thought of the enemies will pay almost overwhelmed him till voices entered his head of memories he wanted to erase.

Clara's voice:

 _"You.. You listen to me. You gonna be alone now and you are very bad at that. You gonna be furious and sad but listen to me. Don't let this change you!"_

 _"Promise me be a doctor."_

 _"Goodbye Doctor."_

His breath gasped as his soul continued to go further back to his 11th incarnation.

Amy's voice:

 _"It'll be fine. I know it will._ _I'll- I'll- I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together."_

 _"Raggedy man, goodbye!"_

Time seemed to keep flowing back as he heard another voice in his 10th incarnation.

Donna voice:

 _"I was going to be with you.. Forever."_

 _"Rest of my life traveling in the TARDIS... The DoctorDonna."_

 _"Don't me make me go back."_

 _"No.. no please. Please, no no no!"_

The one voice he hoped not to hear. Echoed more pain in his hearts making them beat faster than ever before.

Rose's voice:

 _"Still not right"_

 _"When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life. What was the last thing you said to me?"_

 _"Go on say it."_

 _"What was the end of that sentence?"_

His eyes closed to that beautiful voice. Hers was the ultimate betrayal of all of them. She was not in any danger unlike the others when he made his decisions or they did. She was the one he walked away from. He could still see his pink blond human that day over 800 years ago.. Feeling the look of betrayal on her face as he once told her he would never leave her behind. The gift of the meta crisis doctor was to ensure she had a safe and a happy life. Now he wondered what would have happened if he had kept her. Watching her decay as each year went by as she grew older. No no.. Shaking his head of the horror in his mind. He did the right thing by her. Definitely, positively and affirming sure he did the best thing for her. Why now? Why here? Where was here?

His eyes opened to look at his surroundings. Stone walls left and right, straight ahead a long corridor that stretched almost a mile long. Looking over his shoulder was a wooden door. Getting onto his feet, he stretched his arms above him to stretch to remove the aches and pain in his muscles from the rough landing of the teleport. .

Only one thought remained in his mind. Why can't he for once have the one wish as a Time Lord can have, to never be alone.

* * *

While a certain Time Lord thoughts were of not being alone in the castle walls, another was calling for him down below the many levels in a cage made out of energy. The figure wearing a purple jacket and reddish pants coated in blood was prowling in the cage in hope to find a weakness to escape from her prison.

The female's voice ranged out in anger as her palms hit the field of energy, "Let me out of here you bastards."

"All in due time, Rose Tyler," as a shadow emerged into the small bit of light that shone from the window above the room. A blond hair man dressed in black with a high collar showing red swirling circular symbols.

"Who are you?" she questioned angrily to finally speak to someone, her eyes staring daggers at him.

"Who I am does not matter," he brushed his arm in front of him as her question was irrelevant.

"What matters is who we are waiting for," he confirmed. His eyes black as darkness stared into her blue eyes with a smirk on his face.

A door squeaked as it opened in the darkness of the room allowing more light to shine into the room.

A red hair female with similar clothing entered the room.

"Sir, he has arrived," she addressed him with a remote scanner in her hand, "however sir due to the time frequencies and space of where he was located, we could not put him in a cage and he is loose in the castle."

The man turned towards the woman in angry strides getting into her face yelling, "well then find him and contain him. This Doctor must not escape."

"Yes sir," the low voice of the woman with a trace of fear then turned leaving the room quickly.

Rose hearing the Doctor's name could only smile for the first time in a few days in hope that he would find her in this hell. Her hand travel down the field as she slowly sank onto the floor. Feeling the energy under her fingertips, she whispered to reach out with mind, body and soul, _"Doctor."_

* * *

The female soldier went up the winding stairs with her stun gun out to look for the escapee in the maze of the prison they built to entrap him. This doctor was not the wanted criminal that they are suppose to seek out. Why did it feel not right? Why take a human? The only regret she had felt was seeing the human crying over the meta-crisis body of the abomination that this doctor made. The tears and blood of horror on the female was heartbreaking. Casualties of war they say but it felt like murder to her. The only thing the man had done was trying to talk his way out of them taking the woman . Sometimes it just sucks to be in the military.

Exiting the staircase deep in her thoughts of the situation, she didn't feel the arm that stranglehold her till it was too late. In the surprise attack, she had dropped the stun gun and heard it kicked away across the stone floor.

A deadly voice spoke in her ear, "At this moment, I no longer care where you got me or who you are but you will tell me what you want with me."

Sniffing the Doctor could smell the fear wash off the woman as she sweated. Good. Maybe I can get some answers. After landing in this place, his senses to see the time lines have been blocked. He could not see forward or backwards. Something was definitely out of place but the anger clouded his judgment in the darkness of the trap sprung on him.

"Speak," he commanded using his dark Scottish voice as he put a pressure on the arm around her neck.

"We are here to obtain the doctor," she muttered.

"Why?"

"The council has demanded us to and use any means necessary of his capture."

It took a moment for it to register in his brain, to realize the individual was speaking Gallifreyian to him. Hearing his own language for the first time in over 800 years allowed his arm to drop then stepped away to allow her to turn to him. He looked her over.

Time Lords are able to sense another one in close proximity or even light years away if they exist with their barriers down. He probed her mind and nothing was there. Unless...

"You are from another dimension of Gallifrey?"

"The female soldier only nodded slowly.

"Kinda figured as much since, I could not sense you here but I still don't get is why you would bother me in my dimension."

No answer.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way but no matter what I will get my answers," with an authority voice, "I would advise not to call out to your comrades unless you want to feel my wrath," His eyes turning darker as his pupils enlarged.

She knew he was dead serious. Hearing the stories of the Oncoming Storm or they say the madman in the TARDIS. No one passes his wrath.

"Now..," he began, "Why would Gallifrey of your dimension want with me?"

"I don't know. The original order was to capture the doctor of our dimension of his crimes so justice could be served," she told him, "then it we were told to obtain you."

He covered his mouth to think as he watched her closely but he knew he would need to go up the ladder of authority since there was more to be said. Obtaining two doctors. For what purpose? Why?

In the mist of his thoughts, he heard a whisper of telepathy.

 _"Doctor"_

He stiffened. No.. no.. she is gone living in another parallel world centuries ago. Not possible. He wonder if this was a trick. No bloody way is it possible.

Again the voice whispered in his head, _"Doctor."_

Shaking his head to get the beautiful voice out of his mind.

 _"Doctor, if you can hear me. They are coming for you."_

Disbelief is what he felt, yet the presence felt so close almost as if she was here with him. Reaching out to the voice he whispered, _"Rose."_

Then he felt the bond that was once so distant flare to live brightly. Feeling the signal strand connected to her, in his mind he watched as a thousand more strands began attaching to the lonely one then began to rope and twist as it pulled and grew tighter to make it into one strong rope to her mind. He felt everything in her mind. Her showing with pictures and emotions of what happened to his double till now. The tears is what made him stumble a step back hitting the stone wall.

 _"Doctor, don't let them get you."_

 _"Rose, I'm coming. Where are you?"_

 _"In a dark room. A force field surround me. Very dark. No no.. don't.. Doctor...,"_ she screamed as her voice faded away.

The soldier could only watch the byplay of emotions playing on the Time Lord's face. From anger, joy, hope, horror then fury. She never saw the movement, but felt the hand as it grabbed her throat as she was slammed back into the concrete wall. Slowly she felt the grip as her airway was cut off.

His face had turned to stone with a grim line, eyebrows furrowing together before he spoke.

"Where is she?" as she felt the spit on her face.

Her eyes darted left and right with her hands on his wrist to somehow try to gain her air back into her lungs.

"Don't," as he shook his head, "Again where is she or would you prefer to never regenerate ever again. Your choice."

Gasping with little air she had, a single word escaped her lips, "below."

Suddenly she was released falling to the ground on her knees holding her throat with one hand to ease the throbbing of the pain and the other holding her up. Glancing to the right, she watched as the ending tailcoat disappearing down the staircase.

All she could muster in the telepathy to the others was, _"He's coming."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers...**

 **Chapter 2 was something I saw a glimpse from the preview of newest episode "Heaven Sent". So kill me for using the background all though BBC has full copyrights to the main characters in this story. I kinda think its comical if not funny after I posted the chapter before the episode was aired that the Doctor actually arrived in Gallifrey and I actually put a Gallifreyian soldier in my chapter. So I guess I think like the writers in the show lol..**

 **Anyway.. I am working on getting all the Doctors and Rose Tylers together. So be patient and enjoy the adventure.. Since I listed this story as rated T. I am changing it to Rated M for maturity due to the swearing of our newest character coming into the story. Enjoy..**

* * *

The man on the floor next to the fallen figure was distracted that he fell to realize the woman was talking to him.

"Doctor," Shela repeated for the second time. She reached out touching his arm to gain his attention. He turned to look at her.

"We have to move her to the medical bay pronto," saying urgently, "plus you need attention for that cut." Pointing to the deep gash on the side of his face.

The Doctor lifted his hand to the cut from his eyebrow down to his cheek. Seeing the blood on his fingertips as droplets fell onto Rose's jeans made him move into action. Groaning as he got from underneath the damaged coral. He reached down and picked her up in bridal style from the floor. Grunted as he did so, pain shooting down his leg.

Shela moved away as he did this and allowed him to exit the damaged TARDIS with her husband following behind into the zero room.

As the occupants left the entrance of the ship, the dangled door pulled together then slammed shut behind them.

"This way," she said walking out of the room to the door of the med bay as it appeared in front of them.

The Doctor walked into the room to place Rose on the bed. Shela moved around as she pulled out instruments as she did so threw a towel in the Doctor's direction before turning to place the scanner on Rose to monitor her health from the advanced diagnostic terminal. Clicking a few keys, she allowed the system to complete its diagnostic.

"She's human not Gallifreyian," his expression with concern of the new technology he saw being used could harm her.

"Heard you the first time Doctor," she said then with a smile at him as she pulled the towel from his face, "Don't worry I am trained in dealing with both sides, human and Gallifreyian."

He eyed her in wary as she pulled out a sonic synthesizer and began the process of healing the cut on his face.

"There done," she commented as she turned from him to check the read out of the machine.

"She has light concussion, nothing major," she informed the people in the room, "the baby is in good health so overall a little sleep but she will be okay."

Turning to the brooding man who stood next to the woman in the bed. His hand grasping her hand and the other placed on the belly of the pregnant woman. His demeanor was so much like any Gallifreyian man with his bond mate who was pregnant. As for history in Gallifrey 800 years ago, you wouldn't see this type of action. In those times, it was unheard of since most Gallifreyian's were made out of looms and consider barbaric to have a woman deliver a child but how times have changed. We grow and learn that species when coming near to extinct will almost do anything to accept a new way of life in order to survive.

A bong sound echoed in the room as red lights began rapidly blinking in the room.

A male robotic voice echoed in the room.

"Commander, detecting 5 Type Model 40-B TARDIS'S entering in perimeter surroundings. Based on movement and actions shows hostile intentions 100%"

The dark haired man who was silent during the exchange with the new people on board. His head shot up to the roof at the words.

With a grim smile, "Thank you JoJo."

His eyes then drifted to his wife's face then nodded has he turned to leave but then stopped. He didn't need another pilot or assistance to handle the intruders at their door but he knew the Doctor well his father in law at least. The Doctor in this dimension would not hesitate and will want to be involved immediately. Glancing over his shoulder to look at the man of his thoughts. Yes, definitely not a back seat driver. The man's had a look of alert ready to do battle.

"Doctor," he asked, "would you like to assist me?"

The Doctor nodded then turned to press a kiss onto his Rose's forehead before looking up into Shela's face.

"She will be fine," with a motion of her hand, "Go!"

He nodded before turning to following the man out of the room.

* * *

Sitting down onto a chair next to the bed, she placed her hand on the sleeping woman's hand.

She was a doctor of no violence and this is where she is needed to be but sometimes even she admits to herself a war may be coming if they don't wish it or not. Just that gut feeling. With a sigh.

"Jojo," she called.

"Yes Mistress," the return of the male robotic voice.

"Activate Protocol One," with a firm voice, "then send visual and audio data to Gallifrey to the Guardian and Earth to my father.

"As she wish, Mistress."

Chewing her lips, she turned to the woman sleeping. She knew this woman was not her mother cause the time lines in their universe was so different. Her oldest brother was not born till her dad's 10th regeneration. There was no mention of any child before. The reality of multiple Type B -40 TARDIS's here and now, when they don't exist anymore well expect her dad's. Not to mention that the TARDIS they arrived in was red and not blue. Maybe a parallel world? No that wouldn't be right. Cause there is no Doctor in a parallel world in this dimension. If she remembered in the history of Gallifrey ancient texts, one Gallifrey per dimension. So they must be from another dimension and being targeted. Her father always said it's a cardinal rule to never interfere with another dimension cause it could destroy all the universes in they interfere. Well he never said that they couldn't come to ours and mess with our universes. The thought made her shudder.

Gold help us all, she thought.

* * *

The sound of the of the footsteps on the grate steps echoed loudly of doom as the two men stepped down to the desktop.

Karr punched a few buttons and a visual of the outside of the TARDIS came into view.

"Let's see what we have," he questioned out loud.

"Well definitely five TARDS's outside our door," chuckling, "and trying to do a containment force field around us."

"You should be concerned," The Doctor warned, "after all they have five and we have just the one."

"Nope," he turned to lean against the console with his arms folded, "not concerned at all. This is a Type 90 TARDIS Doctor or should I say a war ship. Specifically designed to not only house multiple TARDIS's in dock bay but also to destroy multiple battle cruisers if attacked. So their force field is flimsy to hold us. It would take about 50 Type B-40 models to hold us down."

"Really," the Doctor was in awe. In his universe the Typeb-40 were the newest models.

"Yep," saying with a grin on his face then turning serious, "Why are they after you?"

Before the Doctor could respond Jojo's voice echoed in the room.

"Commander"

"Yes, Jojo?"

"Mistress has requested to activate Protocol One. Do you wish for me to proceed?"

In the back of his mind, he felt the concern from his wife. Knowing it was a tough decision but in this situation he had to agree with her.

"Proceed Jojo," he responded back.

"Done Commander."

The lights in the room changed from green to yellow from the time rotor then the room became bigger in length as if the TARDIS was shaping into something. The once desktop started to open some compartments as additional buttons and levers came in to view.

The Doctor watched as the changes taking place and his thoughts wandered. So unlike his ship but more advanced. Almost made him giggle. The magnitude alone made him itch to try the ship out. Knowing he was connected to his TARDIS, he reached out in telepath of an apology out to her for thinking he would abandon her.

The Doctor inquired, "What is Protocol One?"

"If in event of an alien invasion, Protocol One is to have Jojo here to go into a state of war," the man peered at the man under his gaze , "basically in layman terms become a war ship."

"No TARDIS can be that," with a startle look on the Doctor's face.

"Maybe not where you come from but here they exist."

"The capabilities?"

"Worst case scenario Jojo can destroy a few planets if damaged badly. Best case scenario they can't do nothing to us."

"This is not what I wanted to happen."

"It is never is," he retorted back. Lifting his right hand he began to count backwards taking one finger down at a time. When he reached to zero and hand closed into a fist.

"Showtime," Karr grinned.

The scanner behind him a face came onto the screen.

"Explain why the hell, Karr," a voice demanded, "is Jojo been activated in a state of war?"

"Just testing it," with a wisecrack at his friend.

"Bullshit," the brown hair man returned back with a irritated look.

"Did you receive the visual info yet then."

"Of course not, wait a minute," the man moved from the screen looking at something. Coming back to look at him.

With a comeback, "Interesting. Did they state their intentions?"

"No old friend but there may be a reason for it."

"Which is?"

"We have the Doctor and Rose Tyler on board..."

"Excuse me!"

"We have ..."

He interrupted him with an heated voice, "I heard you the first time. So don't give me that crap that they are there since I just spoke to my dad and he is at home."

"Is he always like this?" the Doctor voice annoyed of not getting to the serious of the matter.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh worse," Karr chuckled as he turned from the screen to have the man see who it was.

"Meet the Doctor Kyle," watching his friend face turned shocked then turning to the Doctor, "Doctor meet the Guardian of Gallifrey and he is the son of the Doctor and Rose Tyler."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's steps echoed as he descended down the staircase.

His thoughts jumbled of the unexpected situation. He had no doubt the soldier would advise her comrades he was coming and based on what he could see so far they didn't want him dead. His grief and anger of losing Clara pushed aside at the moment. For now, his focus was on the one human soul waiting for him. Seeing the glimpse of her of horror in his mind, almost made him undone to the dark side. She was suppose to have a long happy life! Not the horror of losing him well his clone that is. Oh god! The nightmares she would have angered him more so as he took each step down the steps.

Although it's been 800 years since he last seen her, the love he had for her never died. How could he forget her. She got under his skin and no matter what I did all this time. I could not shake her. They say, "Once you fall in love with someone. I don't if... I don't know if you can ever shake them." How true those words are now haunt him. So will he run away from her again and not admit his feelings. The answer will be no. Not this time, not tomorrow and absurdly not ever again. This time he promised to himself and to her. This will be a new beginning for them and nothing is going to stop him giving her that happiness she deserves.

Logically speaking as he stood in front of the wooden door, this is a trap and unknown of what to expect but it never stopped him of his goal. Especially knowing she is here and now at this point of time.

Pulling out his sonic sunglasses, putting them on. He could see readings of machinery of some type of containment field with five life forms inside. His hand reached for the door handle, slowly pushed it as he entered the room.

* * *

Rose's body was still convulsing from the electric shock in her body as her sentenced died while speaking to the Doctor. Her breath uneven, finally getting her bearings as the sparks stilled jumped in her bloodstream. Peering from the floor to see the unknown man outside the force field studying her.

Short cropped black hair with eyes dark as midnight dressed totally in a black jumper. Shaking his head.

Saying dryly, "Not a very good idea, Rose Tyler reaching out to him."

Sitting up from her position. Getting her voice back, "He's coming and if I was you. I would run and I mean run far far away." A deadly smile expressed from her face as she finished the words while holding onto the side of her body.

"Oh that is not going to happen," he laughed sarcastically, "at least the running part."

"Then you don't know the Oncoming Storm," she muttered while still gasping in pain.

"Really," he stated with a smirk, "Is that what he is calling himself these days. Never heard that name before."

He stood up from the floor, placing his hand on his chin with a calculated look on his face.

"Sounds fearsome! It really does," then shaking his head, "Amazing that weak biddle fool in love with an ape. His love of other species and especially yours. Always trying to save them instead of having the glory of power over them."

Her teeth clenched in anger as she listened to the sound of the man's voice as he kept degrading the Doctor.

Just you wait! All she kept chanting was those three words in her mind before her thoughts took over her.

These last few days seemed something of a nightmare or a bad dream, however you want to call it. Who would expect the Doctor to leave her? Or that moments later after he left the clone of himself would be killed while protecting her? The horror of the blood that soaked into her clothes as she held him still remained where it was on her body. Didn't bother looking at herself since she knew it was there still and refused to look for fear to see the memories would come back again.

Admitting to herself, she had gone into a dark place within her mind. Feeling alone without family, friends let alone without her doctor. It always seemed when she got so close to the Doctor, he was once ripped away again. Was it fate or destiny for this to happen? She just didn't know. One thing she can say, she knew how the Doctor felt when you lose everyone. So yeah, I know how it feels to be alone and with a broken heart. No matter the circumstances! The one thing she knew is to never lose in hope. He taught her that hope is everything!

After a point, she knew she had to wake up and when she did that's when she started fighting back the darkness that ate away at her like a disease. Fighting back the shadows that clogged her mind to finally see the light of life. So daily she watched the unknown capturer's, pacing back and forth in her cage waiting for the right time like a wolf eyeing her prey. Just waiting for the right moment in some way to survive this ordeal.

Finally the day has arrived; every moment, every dream and every journey she had made came with hope in the mention of his name.

For now I will just sit here and listen to this mad man as he ranted away.

It wasn't the sound of the door, or the blankness of her mind. It was pure instinct. She just knew, he was here. She didn't turn her head to the sound or watch as a tall figure moved silently in the darkness of the room. She just continued to stare at the man in front of her. Distraction is what the Doctor needed. Knowing each second counted.

"Why do you want us?" she asked.

"It does not matter, your little human brain could not comprehend the reason."

"Try me," she dared.

"All right, I will play your little game ape," as he pulled up a chair turning it backwards to sit down with his arms placed on the top of the chair, "What do you know about universes and dimensions?"

"A dimension has multiple universes in itself. How many universes has not been determined. Some say 400 while others say indefinite."

"Very good! How many dimensions?"

"I don't know that info..," as she stuttered.

The man in the shadow concentrated on the circuits of the machinery and was almost sure he could disable it. Then what? No TARDIS, no way to transport out. Well, I guess we wing it like ole times. His ears picked up the interchange of the talkers. For some reason, there was more to this story and he wanted answers. Of course, Rose hasn't seen his new body either. He expect it may be a shock to her then again maybe not. She adjusted well to at least one of his regenerations, maybe she will on this one. Only one way to see.

Stepping out of the shadows, he answered, "Four."

"I wondered when you were going to come out back there," the man said before he turned to him, "I assume you are the Doctor?"

"Yes, I am," he confirmed as he walked around the man to reach Rose.

She had stood up at the sound of his voice, placing her hand on the force field. Watching a stranger approach into the light. Confusion was her first reaction. Maybe this is not the doctor or someone else. Hoping it was not him but she knew it was him. There was no way

Watching the stranger's hand placed against hers of the barrier. His eyes never leaving hers, as if spellbound. Both gazing with different thoughts. One was sad of the regeneration while the other breathed in wonder to see her after so many centuries.

The moment was shattered, at the sound of a chair was kicked across the room.

A jump in the Doctor's jaw was the only movement seen across his face. Waiting on the man who was like a demon in the shadows waiting to pounce on them. Like all monsters in the dark, he was not afraid of them. What made you fear also made you stronger.

"Let me in there with her," he demanded.

"No.. no .. no," the man retorted gleefully, "While we have your little lovebird in there. We have control!"

The swish of the man's clothes were heard as he came to the other side of the field, looking into the Doctor's face.

As he continued saying, " And if you don't listen well. Maybe ah hell. One little button we will just have to kill her for fun."

"You do that and I will never ever stop till everyone last one of you are dead," he warned the man as his eyes turned black looking into the man's face over Rose's shoulder.

"Oh I like you," the man laughed as he strolled around to intimidate them with his arms folded behind him.

"I'm curious thou. How did one man destroy his whole planet?"

A deadly promise responded back, "I just can."

Turning his gaze from Rose he saw the three Galleyfrians across the room. Eyebrows arching together in anger he demanded, "What do you want?"

"What we want Doctor is so very simple. Is how she got the time vortex in her?

"What are you talking about? She's human!"

The man looked at the doctor. Even thou he could not read his mind but can still sense the Time Lord was not lying. Interesting. Their home base were never wrong . This Rose Tyler and the Doctor were similar to the other couple in Dimension A. Oh they did their recons and research before they acted. How these two Rose Tyler's have the time vortex inside them, no one knows. The third one well she's been elusive from them. How a simple human female could not only contain but input it into her DNA of this vast power still remained a mystery. When they captured this Rose Tyler, they ran tests. This one is doormat and couldn't access it. However the other Rose Tyler and her Doctor were considered the stuff of legends almost like gods if the stories are true. What I would give to get this power? Maybe not all is lost. Per communications not long ago, they have surrounded the other Rose Tyler from their dimension. Oh the beauty just to access this weapon.

"Oh I doubt that," he replied with enthusiasm, "she is more that human. Why do you think we have that little wolf caged in there."

The Doctor held no hint of emotions as he listened to the man. Yet the word "wolf" was a meaning, he knew so well. Tuning back to the woman in her cage, his silent words from his lips "bad wolf" told volumes to them both. Whatever they wanted or expect they knew not to part this info to their capturer's of their time on Game Station Satellite 5.

"So tell me, Doctor how did it happen? I must warn you, I am not a patient man and I will get what I want."

"If I decline?" he questioned.

"For starters...," he began.

The room with the little light from the field and the computers all blinked out. The sounds of the computers in the background began making rushing making eerier sounds as if rebooting itself.

The man in the black jumper started yelling, "What the hell!"

The Gallifreyian man sitting at the desk at a computer responded, "Sir everything is being hacked. I don't know where. Trying to get it back under control."

"Well do it!"

First reaction from the Doctor was to jump and grab Rose into his arms. Second was to pull her further into the darkness of the room.

"You okay," he asked urgently. She could only nod into the curve of his neck as her arms surrounded his neck holding tight.

It may be a new body to her but the voice and arms told another story. The feeling of the cool skin under her nose, she took a sniff. He smelled the same, her Doctor. Her best friend. Her confident. Her protector. Feeling the double heartbeats against her chest, she could only tighten her arms tighter.

The Doctor feeling her arms tighten could only do the same, as if one mind and one soul.

A brief moment later, she whispered in his ear, "Did you do something?"

"Wasn't me, Rose!" he muttered back to her.

The answer of who did the little chaos came in a loud way. A loud wave link sound entered the room. Sounding like a bad guitar strings being pulled out of sync in a song. Quickly as it came it disappeared leaving a voice in their wake from the speakers within the room.

"Hello? Hello? Oh good I got it to work. How clever of me. Okay Boys and Girls," a man's voice continued, "now I got your attention. Let me laid some rules. Rule number one: I have hacked your computer. Rule number 2: You can hear me but I can't hear you. What was the other rule luv," a loud clanging in the background before he came back, "Oh yeah Rule number three: No funny stuff. Now who I am? Does not matter. What I do want is the nice couple you have in your possession. So Doctor, which I am sure you can hear me. Please give me a sign and bring the lovely Miss Rose Tyler with you. We have business to attend to!"

Listening to the voice of the instructions didn't delay him. Pulling his one arm away from Rose, reaching into his pocket he turned on his sonic sunglasses as he put them on.

The occupants kept listening to the man as he continued with his words, "Now to the Gallifreyians hoppers and yes the hoppers. Very very very naughty of you snatching my favorite couple. So due to your actions I have disabled and taken your TARDIS'S. You are now trapped on this little planet for the duration till a trial is held. So please get comfortable and enjoy your stay. Before I forget, Never, ever, I mean never ever touch the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

The Doctor felt the pull of an energy surround him as if being transported, his arms tightened around Rose as they left the room. Neither hearing the last words from the man saying, "Signing off, the Guardian of Gallifrey from Dimension A! Adios people."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry for the long delay. Been working on the other chapters as they emerged in my Doctor Who mind. So expect them out soon as I do the editing on them. This story all thou could be an actually 3 stories separate on its on. I merged them for this grand adventure. So please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Revelations...**

The 9th Doctor of Dimension C studied the man in the screen.

Pretty Boy. This is what he saw, brown hair with golden eyes and a lot of hair.

The type of man, he was sure Rose would fall in love with. Still conscious of his looks. Big ears, daft nose and sharp cheekbones. For the life of him, he just didn't know what she sees in him. He wasn't complaining thou. Knowing her as he did, she would argue with him. How many times has she said, "Love the ears and nose." He lost count long time ago. He wonder what the Doctor looked like when this man was born. Probably was a pretty boy. Since his time with Rose, he hadn't explained to her about regeneration, as of yet. Concerned and yes worried, she will freak out. Besides he wasn't ready to leave this body. The leather jacket made with his blue jeans and black t-shirt made him off limits of people approaching him, when he was on the run.

Running. Always running. That is what he has been doing for the last 200 years from his people. Never resting, just kept running. Sure he tried to hide in time and space, jumping from one planet to another. Regenerating twice along the way. Helping people as well if he could. All because of his heritage. Who would have thought he was human well half human was a bad thing? It if it wasn't for his friend, Romona, telling him so long ago. He would have been dead. In all his 906 years of age, he couldn't understand why the High Council despised such a thing. After all he has the dominate traits of a Gallifreyian and was like them. As his old friend explained to him, "Your father fell in love with a human. It was forbidden. After he lost your mother, he didn't want to lose you. Being he was a High Gallifreyian, he had access to the loom and tampered with it. To assure you would be allowed on Gallifrey and not put to death. I assisted him to ensure you have that life. But now time has ran out. You have to run." Those were her last words to him, as she died on her last regeneration helping him escape Gallifrey.

Now it was time to stop running so that he could make a stand. He had more to be worried about now that Rose was pregnant with his child. He didn't mean to get her in that position but since she is. Both her and his unborn daughter were worth it and came first for him. It was time to get help and to assist these Gallifreyians as well.

"Doctor," Kyle addressed.

"Kyle," with a cool voice.

"Now this is intriguing. You aren't in a paradox situation or a time look by any chance are you, Doctor?"

"Certainly not!"

"Okay.."

"He is from another dimension," Karr inputted.

"Ah that would explain what is happening."

"So why are you here? Better yet," as his Kyle's face came closer to the screen, "why are you both being chased into our world?"

"Does the name Bad Wolf mean anything to you?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Bad Wolf meaning is the end of the universe."

"But that's not its true meaning is it," the Doctor questioned him, "it's more than that. Something powerful and deadly. Gallifrey is looking for this power to add it to their collection. Somehow its connected to me and Rose. I need answers to stop them from getting it. Unfortunately as you can see, we are being chased."

"Then why come here then," Kyle inquired standing by the table near the captain seat.

"They are making preparations to your dimension and the other one to acquire the power since the 4th dimension is a void. Once its acquired they will dominate one dimension to drain its resources to conquer the other one. A good friend stole the dimension phase shift coordinates to both dimensions to seek the answer. So unless you help me there is gonna be more than just those five TARDIS's outside our door."

Karr's body jerking so fast of the news, his arm hit the cup on the table. The cup clattered to the floor on impact with his words, "Are they crazy? That's worse than fighting the Daleks. We are talking about Gallifrey fighting against Gallifrey."

The Doctor could only turned to him with an eyebrow up at him while folding his arms.

"Yeah. But not while I am alive is that going to happen," conviction in his voice.

The man across the universe could only fold his hands before clenching them on the desk. This was not a Time War but a Dimension Time War as he brainstormed for a solution. If this Gallifrey from where this Doctor was from is all about power then they were looking at millions of universes dying. The amount of planets and people dying would be horrific. He could see everyone he knows and love be targets. And that will not do. Nope. Never. A plan emerged. Only one course of action. Recon needed to be done over to the other dimension to obtain the other Doctor and Rose Tyler to bring them here to safety. Where to start? Who to send? Well he knew the history of his parents past then anyone.

"Doctor, you said you have the coordinates to the other dimension?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Tell me you aren't doing that," Karr asked.

"Oh yeah! And its brilliant," his grin wide.

"Oh god! I assume I have to tell your dad after your gone." His face having a odd look like he was choking.

"Yep!"

"You do know if I get regenerated from this that I will be hunting you down to do the same to you," his jested at him.

The Doctor watched the interchange of the comrades, he could see they been down this road before with the Doctor. If this man, the son of the Doctor, was taught well he can only assume the Doctor was given hell in the process. He couldn't be more proud if he was his. The plan was solid.

"I am going to assume. You are going to get the other Doctor from the other dimension," he inquired with a wide grin spreading on his face.

"You are right," Kyle's grin never wavering, "they want the Bad Wolf then we are going to get them to come to us, however," face turning serious, "You know what needs to be done Karr. Doctor, can you send the coordinates?"

The Doctor nodded. Reaching out with his telepathy to his ship, he asked her to send the information to JoJo to be passed along. A confirmed "hmm" was given to him before he asked how she was doing. Her reply was a relief in his mind. The ship, named JoJo, had already hooked her up to the "eye of harmony" to start the process of healing her with the energy to rebuild.

"Done," he confirmed.

"Good. Over and out gentlemen. See you when I get back," stating as his face faded from the screen.

Shela voice from behind them, "Well I assume since you three got a plan in action. What do we do with the intruders outside?"

Both men turned to see her and Rose Tyler standing at the entrance of the corridor.

"Well I thought to wait for your Dad to get here," Karr telling her in a joking manner, "since they want him as well."

"Oh Yippee for Dad," with her eyes rolling up then shaking her head at him with her arms folded at him.

The Doctor didn't catch the last bit of words due to jumping up the stairs to reach Rose.

"You should be resting," as he urged her down the steps to the captain seat to sit down.

"Don't be daft! I'm fine. Besides I wanted to see you," she said as she sat down. Her tired face looking up at him.

As he sat down next to her, he gathered her into his arms, to allow her to rest against him. Muttering the words "stubborn woman" in her hair.

Snuggling closer to him, her hand had sneaked inside his jacket over his hearts to feel the rhythm knowing he was real and right there with her.

"We safe," she whispered.

"Yeah," he murmured in her hair. Stroking her arm with one hand while the other on the belly of his daughter. Trying to ease the tension he felt within her mind.

"So where are we?" she asked.

"Well we reached the primary dimension and just in luck we ran into these good people," he answered.

"Are you sure this is wise to bring them involve with our problem?" saying with a worried face look tuning to his face as her head rested on his shoulder.

Shela heard her question and answered for him, "Your problem became ours and we gladly accept it."

Rose turned her head to her direction, "Why? Why bother except it will endanger you?"

Moving down the steps then stopping in front of the couple. Before cracking, "cause we are jeopardy friendly."

"Now that is something, I say to Rose all the time," the Doctor laughed at the remark.

"Oi! Am not," she slapped him on his arm after sitting up giving him a glare.

Shela's giggled at their actions before saying, "That's what my dad says about my mom and us kids."

"Smart man," the Doctor commented.

Karr had been watching the screen at the intruders, as he heard the batter of voices in the background. He smiled of how his wife was trying to ease the situation. Giving security and comfort to this Rose Tyler. Any pregnancy of a Gallifreyian child was consider a blessing among his people. He couldn't imagine it was easy for them. No Gallifrey man wants his pregnant mate in danger. The depth of this Doctor's character, showed him so far of what great lengths he would to protect his woman.

The window of the metal screen showing the darkness of space with stars in the distance with one of the five TARDIS's in his view. They were trying to hold his ship in a chronon loop of energy. It would be effective if this ship was a type 40 TARDIS but not his boy. Patting the console. Idiots was his thought of them. A "hmm" agreement from Jojo confirming he agreed along with him.

"So how are the idiots out there," the Doctor asked from behind him.

Karr turned in surprise to him, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard you," he replied looking at the man, "apparently the more time we are in your dimension. I can hear everyone. Right now it's an echo but since we are close to each other. It was clear as day for me."

"Oh that's not good," Karr turning around quickly pushing a few more button then pulling a lever down.

"Why?" Shela rushed to his side along with the Doctor as well.

"I stabilized the force field at minimum for Jojo. I just increased it," a sigh of relief exited his mouth, "Sorry your ole girl Doctor going to have to wait for repairs for a bit. If you can hear me, so can they."

"Which means they can attempt to find the weak spots of your ship. By contacting telepathy to this Gallifrey for the information," the Doctor finished for everyone.

"Exactly!" Karr confirmed still typing on the console at a fast rate.

"Shite!" Shela cussed as she hurried around the console to another screen. Another desktop emerged at her fingertips. Pulling up the dynamics of all the ships in Gallifrey. She started locking them in sequences one by one. As she was typing, a face from Gallifrey came on her screen above her.

The man with brown hair and blue eyes, demanding over the microphone, "What are you doing Shela? Locking all the Matrix information from over here on the ships."

"Don't have time Socha," stating as she breathed a loose of hair out of face as she continued typing, "Just help me to lock it all down and all our history on Gallifrey from everyone. Pronto."

"Then give me a damn reason," he argued with her.

She stopped to look into her younger brother's eyes before saying, "We are being invaded by another Gallifrey and they aren't the good ones."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers,**

 **Very long chapter here doe you. I could have separated this chapter but this 3rd couple of the Doctor and Rose wouldn't have it.. This is the way they wanted to be written in.. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **What If?**

* * *

Across in the same universe in the constellation of Kasterbroug, stood Gallifrey once more standing proud along within its stars. Over time, the ecosystem of the planet began to flourish. Where once plant life was destroyed showing volcanic like appearances that were destroyed from the Time War, now grew plants of brown and green in some areas but the red grass grew teeming across the planet. Forests began to grow, rivers and oceans teamed with marine life, grasslands began to grow in abundance. From animals to insects roamed the planet to keep it in balance. The change is dynamic and to be expected after environmental and conservation movements were appointed over time in the High Council, recognizing that the environment as a whole needed to be protected for the future generations of its people. Some parts of the regions like the Drylands and the Death Zone areas could never flourish due to the devastation, however, that didn't stop the people to utilize the area for other resources.

Change. Transform. Metamorphose. Reform. Develop. Make A Difference.

These were the words of the people, to save their home over a half century ago and the times have not changed since then.

As the ecosystem thrived so as its people. Where children without parents and parents without children, the people banded together to save them from being extinct. Ancient texts that were hidden in the Capital from the people were now displayed in the museums for their views. In those texts, was the secret of how to rebuild their society. Once where looms to perpetuate their race due to the Pythia's Curse were no longer needed and were destroyed. The decree passed that "only the Loom-born shall inherit the Legacy of Rassilon" was demolished in the wake. Diversity was established to allow any given child of Gallifrey womb born the potential to establish oneself for the good of the people.

The advancement of Gallifrey was not done overnight, it took time. The founders of this transition were the family of the Lungbarrow. The heads of the Lungbarrow family were considered "stuff of legends" to the universe but to the people of Gallifrey, they were their saviors.

In the southern region of Gallifrey of where the Lungbarrow family home stood, a lone blond woman sat at a windowsill in her bedroom with her arms around her knees to her chest. Looking over the land from her window, seeing the distant trees with silver leaves among the red grass near the Candonfold river.

Watching as the early morning light of the sun rise to start the brand new day. The orange light flooded the land around the trees, making the leaves look like fire but sparkling like diamonds dancing in the wind. The view was always spectacular to her, from the beginning as each tree lined the area were carefully grown from sampling to its maturity, it was a dream fulfilled to bring life back to the land. Till this moment.

What if? Choices she made in the past were changed. What would have happened? Would she have this life? Would she have the man she was with? Would her children exist? What if?

It's a depressing thought to say the least, especially, during her greatest enjoyment. The "What if?" echoed still in her mind. Heartbreak most assumable. Multiple paths taken as each journey ends but we go on. Is it fate or was it destiny to be separated then being reunited?

She didn't hear rustle of the covers of the bed or the soft footsteps of the man approaching her till his shadow loomed over her.

His deep Scottish voice whispered in her ear, "Scoot."

Moving forward, she felt the long legs of the man surround her as her back was perched back into his chest. His arms envelop, as he breathed into her ear.

"What if? Hmm."

"Yeah. What if?" she told him.

"What a dreary, bleak, dismal and distressing thoughts Rose Tyler," his words uttered from his mouth before his tongue made a path going downwards of her neckline to explore the skin exposed to his touch. Stopping above her chest, he made a u-turn going upwards, he pressed a kiss on her skin as each word was said, "should be thinking of thoughts such as blissful, elated, joyful, ecstatic and thrilled life we have".

"Oi. Is that right?" she chuckled. Propelling her head a few inches to the right, allowing it to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," she could feel his smile lingering below her cheekbone as he moved towards to her ear. Reaching his destination, exhaling a warm breathe in her ear before he began to licking and sucking the ear lobe in earnest. Causing her to echo a small moan to such a simple action. Oh god! He should be outlawed with that tongue of his.

"Heard that," his chuckled words echoed back to her in their bond.

However her thoughts still lingered in her mind of the "What if?", it intrigued and concerned him. With reluctance on his part, he adjusted her against him of moving her closer to him in his arms before speaking again.

"So, what brought this on? To think of the past."

She sighed. Her hands caressed the hands on her stomach for a few moments while viewing the outside world.

"The changes. Remember when we started growing those trees outside there. It started out slowly in their growth, now they are in abundance and continue on like a journey. I wonder if we haven't done it, would the land still be barren. So what if? I haven't pushed you that day long ago. Would you have left me? Would you still be traveling alone? I know you can't see the time lines that far in the future like the TARDIS. It just makes me shudder of the risky chance I took."

"Which day was that?" he inquired quietly, his body stiffened awaiting for her answer.

"Madame de Pompadour," she spitted out in distaste.

Rubbing his nose into hair before removing one of his hands to caress her arm then capturing her hand to bring up to his mouth to kiss the palm to comfort her before intertwining their fingers in a cinch.

"Oh I believe we would have eventually overcame that situation in some way. Maybe after going to that alternative earth or even after dealing with that demon on that planet. After all the ole girl made her plans clear to me that night."

"But..,"

"No buts Rose," he interrupted, "besides I wouldn't change it for the world. THAT! Night was special to both of us. It brought everything in full circle for us as it was meant to be."

Bringing their clamp hands to her mouth, she kissed the wedding ring displayed on his finger. She couldn't forget that night just as he didn't.

The fatal memory that almost cost her chance of losing him surfaced.

 _She had left her room to look for the Doctor so they could have that talk. What she didn't expect was to encounter him in the corridor with Madame Reinette_ _de Pompadour. A_ _s she viewed them, she stopped short, watching the woman's hand caressing down the Doctor's arm as they laughed at some joke he made._

 _Was I jealous? Of course, I was. What woman wouldn't be for that pretty face, Time Lord. She couldn't comprehend why he wanted this superficial woman. Beauty is the eye of the beholder. How true those words are. Was she beautiful? Yes, but she could see the woman underneath the looks. There was no compassion or a heart that she could see. Trust me the beauty was only skin deep and what she saw was not worth a grain of salt to her._

 _Her heart jumped to see he was responding to the woman. While I stand in the background as his best mate, who wanted so much more with him. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. Her thoughts of her old Doctor came haltingly in her mind. She could almost see him detangling from the woman to hide behind her. He did that one time on the planet, Crex. Oh, they landed on the right planet just in the wrong time period. How was they suppose to know that men were slaves to the women during that time period. Took a lot of explaining and a fine to get out of that predicament, eventually, they got to the right time period to get the spare parts that were needed._

 _Seeing the eye of her rival as she smirked over his shoulder at me. To taught me, she draped her arms around his neck. I knew she was going to kiss him again and it was enough for me._

 _"Doctor," I called._

 _He turned sideways to acknowledge me while stepping away from her. His face showing embarrassment of being caught._

 _"We can talk later, Yeah?" I stated, "gonna get some sleep."_

 _His response with his hands flapping around, "Sure, sure."_

 _It only made my heart break more to be dismissed so quickly. So I turned away from them to go back to my room. Each step I took, it felt as if my heart was being stomped on over and over. When I reached my room, tears were already dripping down onto my face. I knew then a dam of more were sure to follow._

 _I begged out to the TARDIS after entering my room, "Seal my room of no door and sound, please?"_

 _A gentle humming reached to my ears feeling the sorrow of my pain. Feeling the gentle push to let it go, I gave in to the pain of a lost love that never was. My body shook so badly, I fell onto my knees of the pain I felt. My mind was such in darkness of feeling unwanted and unloved like demons clawing her to death while I could only scream in agony of the pain with no escape in sight. To finally with nothing to the point of numbness as I was beaten down to a pound of flesh waiting for the ending. Why couldn't he looked at me beyond as a friend? Didn't he see the love, I have as a woman loves a man with her whole heart? I want to be his everything, could he not see that? Apparently not or he wouldn't have brought that woman on board._

 _Gathering myself together, I got off my knees and crawled to the bed. Laying down, all I could do was throw the covers over my head and allowed my body to go to sleep from the pain._

 _Then I dreamt,_

 _I was still in my room that was dim lit as if in the process going to sleep. I felt the bed move, seeing a shadow of a man crawling up to lay beside me. I didn't need to be told who it was. It was a common practice, they did when they needed to talk after dangerous adventures._

 _"Why are you sad?"a northern burr voice came to my ear._

 _I peered up to see my first Doctor's face looking at me with concern._

 _"My heart has been broken," I responded as I felt the tears again flowing down my face._

 _"Hey, hey, no tears," his grunt response as I felt his fingertips removing them from my face. He moved soon afterwards placing his arms around me, "I am right here."_

 _"No your not," I choked the words out as I pulled away from him. Shaking my head, "Your dead. This is nothing but a dream."_

 _His hand had grabbed my chin to have me look into his face._

 _"Rose Tyler, If you are seeing me that means I am here. Talk to me!" His eyes pleaded for an answer._

 _I just reached up with my hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheekbone, to the all familiar eyes that haunt me and that daft nose for many nights._

 _I whispered, "I miss you!"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You left me with another man's face in place."_

 _"I regenerated?" more of a statement then a question._

 _I nodded._

 _"Was it a good death?"_

 _"I think so. I can't remember. All I could remember was going back to save you then I woke up in the TARDIS where you changed in front of me."_

 _He nodded in understanding while his hand curled up in my neck stroking to assure me everything was alright, "then it was a good one."_

 _Soon his hand left my neck to brush my hair away from my face before he spoke again._

 _"Then it's time to let me go of this face and be with the new me."_

 _"I don't want to let go. The new you is not the same."_

 _He chuckled, "Rose it's still me. May have a new face and body but the man underneath is still me."_

 _"Not anymore. He rejects me as I try to get closer to him," she cried, "He brought another woman on board. I am no longer needed!"_

 _"I quite doubt that Rose Tyler. I always need you."_

 _His finger moved from the corner of my eye to warmly outline my features to comfort me._

 _"I am not sure of it now," I said closing my eyes of his touch._

 _Silence was thicken in my dream, as if the Doctor was mediating of how to ease my pain._

 _"Rose Tyler," with a command voice, "What did I tell you to do if you are in pain or lost?"_

 _"Huh?" Confusion in my voice._

 _"Just answer the question?"_

 _I chewed my lips as I opened my eyes to answer him. Dreaded the words but I knew the answer._

 _"Rose?"_

 _"Go home," I whispered._

 _"And?"_

 _"Wait for you to come."_

 _"Now that's my girl," as he kissed me on the forehead before he faded away._

 _I bolted up from the bed as the covers were thrown off the bed. Shaking yet feeling my life was drained from my body. The dream lingered in my mind. Go home? Would he come after her or leave and never return?_

 _Pushing my legs to the side of the bed to sit up with my hands on my face. Feeling at a crossroad in trying to make the most important decision of my life. Looking up across the room of the dresser mirror, I saw a picture of the old Doctor and me. It was a picture that Jack took of us together in the console room the next day after we had danced for the first time. Getting up I approached the picture, letting my hand gaze on the man's goofy face who was looking at me while I had my face tucked in his neck. He never saw the picture since it was a gift from Jack. Who had commented as he gave it to me, "This picture tells a thousand words."_

 _It was a picture of a man who was caressing loving thoughts as he looked at the woman. She knew when she saw it, she wanted more from the man. However, time and space robbed her of that chance. Bittersweet was the taste she felt in her mouth. What happened to that man? Where did he go? Oh, she knew he changed into the new body and so different. Now he treated more as a friend but no more. She never saw the look like this one in the picture. It was like everything that was him before just faded away like the dream. This doctor would never leave her behind, proven testimony of how him and Jack came to get her off the Dalek ship when she was taken from the Gamestation. Her faith and love to always be beside him forever never wavered. She proved that factor in return when she went back to him on that fateful day she lost him. Oh how she longed for that man. She wished. Oh how she wished she could have taken that next step with him._

 _This new doctor was different but as time went by, she saw him. He was there underneath among that new face and she fell in love with him all over again. Yes, it took time to adjust to the new face but once she did. She was willing to take the next step. To watch his actions recently made her feel nothing but rejection. Could I leave him? He promised never to leave her behind. Yet, he did for another woman. So what happened to the old doctor she remembered? This was not him, she argued with herself. He would never change history, he would have left that woman behind. Why? Why would he do this? What happened to the man she saw underneath this new doctor? The answer in the room was silent as the dead._

 _Finally, making her decision. She looked around in the room. All the mementos, she collected during her travels in the past two years. No need to take them with her. Only be a reminder what never could be. Looking down at herself, seeing the same clothes she slept in. No need to change. It was time._

 _I called, "Ole girl. Open the door for me."_

 _The TARDIS must have felt my resolve of what I was to do. For the next few minutes, she felt the humming and lights flicking in the room changing rapidly to say, "don't leave"._

 _"It's time," her voice flat of her decision then plead to her, "Allow me the dignity I need to leave"._

 _The TARDIS felt her pain of sorrow. Although not in agreement but she understood._

 _A door emerged in front of Rose. Walking out of the door, she walked to the console room. Fearing the Doctor would be there she peaked in first. Not seeing him there. She walked up to the desktop and just stood there for a moment then asking nicely as her hand caressed the panel in front of her._

 _"Please lock everyone in their rooms for me?"_

 _The sad humming sound of the time rotor was all she heard as she pressed the button of the recall activating Protocol Emergency One. She stood there with her hands on the desktop as she saw the beloved face of the man she once knew emerge telling her she was returning home. As the words, "Have a fantastic life" drifted away. She watched the engagement of the time rotor moved faster with the flow of the green light shone on her. For a brief moment, she could only smile in happiness to those words._

 _Never hearing the yelling or the banging on the door from the man in the library._

 _When the TARDIS landed at her destination, Rose looked down her chest feeling the warm power of the TARDIS yale key against her neck. Lifting her hair, she removed the necklace holding the key. Slowly she placed the chain on the brake lever to allow the key to dangle for all to see then turned to exit out the wooden door into the London warm air of going home._

* * *

The doctor saw the memory as she replayed that night in her mind. It was something, by no mean did he want to see. However, the bond, she wanted reassurance of the memory. He gave what she asked in return. Giving her the warmth of his love to her soul, he replayed his memory of that night.

 _The man in the library shouted words sounding like music in the room, the words were unfit to be translated since the TARDIS didn't allow foul language to be translated on board. The Doctor was fuming with anger of being trapped and not knowing what was happening to his ship._

 _"Let me out of here," he ordered as he banged against the door, "or you going to regret this. I promise you!"_

 _The silence was like a story that ended with no chapters or any new stories to come after it, like the books in the room._

 _Earlier the thoughts of the doctor were words like frustration, temptation and torment all jumbled in one._

 _He was tempted by the lovely Reinette of her coy words but it washed away as he saw Rose in the hallway. He had made his excuses to Reinette to escape from the clutches of the clinging woman. What was I thinking? It was suppose to be one trip for her to see the stars. Now it looked like she wanted to stay here. Sure at the beginning it looked innocent enough, just like he did with Mickey. Rose always says to stop being rude. So, how was he suppose to tell the harpy she had to go back to her timeline. Maybe I should let Rose tell her. No no no.. that's rude since he gave the invitation. Still he wanted to talk to Rose, to get her advice on the situation but she's asleep. Frustrated and tormented of everywhere he went, his thoughts were always on Rose. Wanting, absent, empty and then missing is what he felt when Rose was never around._

 _He had to laugh at himself; the old universal story, boy meets girl, both fall in love and live happily ever after. Wellll the boy meets girl and both fall in love is right. Live happily ever part was not going to happen. Did he know Rose love him? Oh, yes! How could he not know the signs were obvious from her tongue-teeth grin to her bright smile all the way to her hugs. Could he proceed to get that happy ending? Knowing it would be wonderful but knowing also in a blink of an eye, he would lose her. Having a long life as a Time Lord had its benefits but when you fall for a human. It spelled disastrous. Could he let her go? No, he couldn't. Selfish is the word of not letting her go. So he kept debating or otherwise hammer away of all the pros and cons of how to handle this unfilled life of either keep her or let her go._

 _So that is what he was doing as he sat on the sofa in the library, the book on his lap forgotten till he felt the ship moving._

 _Now he was pacing back and forth wondering who was stealing his ship and is everyone okay._

 _Finally, he heard the swooshing sound of the door opening, jetting out into the hall running to the console room. Entering the room, all that he saw was the Protocol Emergency One repeating its self over and over with the door wide open. Going to the door, he looked outside and recognize they were at the Powell Estate. Late at night and no one around. He entered back inside, closing the door behind him. Confusion was the expression on his face till he saw Mickey and Rienette at the entrance of the corridor._

 _"What's happening Doc?" Mickey asked._

 _"Don't know," he commented, "Emergency Protocol One was activated and the door was open. Where is Rose?"_

 _"I haven't seen her," Mickey replying to the back of the Doctor, who swept by him down the hall._

 _Mickey the idiot as the Doctor calls him was no fool when it came to relationships. He had good and bad relationships from before Rose and afterwards. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened as he saw the smirk on Reinrette's face as she quickly turned from him. Trying to hide it behind her mask of indifference. Yeah, I don't like you either. Turning from her, he stood there watching the hologram of the first Doctor's message was repeating over and over till his gaze went downwards to the dangling TARDIS key caught his eye. "Oh Rose," he thought to himself._

 _He knew then that Rose was not on board. She went home. He couldn't blame her. He had seen the changes around her when she was with the old Doctor and this new Doctor. When she was around him, just not her eyes would light up but her face would shine just for him. It hurt he wasn't the love of her life but that was okay. He still loved her. They were still best mates and he wanted the best for her. If this is the bloke she wanted, then by god he will stand beside her._

 _Only thing came to his mind at the moment was anger not at her but at the Doctor. He saw the pain on her face looking in that time mirror as the Doctor was kissing Reinette. Well it looked like she was kissing him but he wasn't too sure. Funny of how you can see things being a back seat driver or a bystander. He could feel her pain but he could do nothing but keep his silence. Remembering her standing in front of that broken mirror for hours, just waiting for the man to return. Upon his return, he brought the woman along with them. He had wanted to punch the Doctor right then and there but he didn't. All because Rose turned to him and shook her head "no"._

 _So for two days he had to observe hell, of this French woman clinging on the Doctor in front of Rose. Flirting her nobleness while looking down on Rose and him. Rose hid her mask of feelings from him but he saw. Wanting to comfort her but he didn't. This is her decision and allowed her the dignity of being a woman to make up her mind on the situation. Maybe it's time the Doctor to hear him for once instead of being called the idiot for once._

 _Jumping down the steps, he grabbed the necklace in his hand then turned back to confront the man who hurt his friend._

 _It didn't take long to find him, as he found the man in Rose's room along with the woman Reinette. He observed the Doctor's face as it crumbled with panic. Looking right and left to find the person who should be in the room._

 _"She should be here," he babbled, "She wouldn't leave. Rose does not back out of her promises. Something is not right."_

 _The key in Mickey's hand was warm to the touch and it fueled his anger more since the last place this key was around Rose's neck._

 _Stepping into the room. He addressed, "Reinette out!" Pointing his thumb over his shoulder to her to leave the room._

 _"How dare you!" Her angry face turning to his two words._

 _"Get out now," he ordered her once again._

 _"I will not! You can't order me around."_

 _"Don't make me ask again or you will not like the consequences," his voice harsh in anger._

 _"Mickey," Doctor's voice sharp in warning._

 _"Hold that thought Doc," his finger pointing at the man for silence, "what I got to say is not for her ears. This is between me and you. So now Reinette get out."_

 _"Well I never," her words in displeasure as she exited were cut short as the door slammed behind her._

 _A pleasurable smirk expressed his face at the TARDIS action with the door. Kinda figured you don't like here either._

 _Turning to the silent man behind him. He strode up to him, poking the Doctor in the chest._

 _Saying angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you such an idiot that you can't see Rose is in love with you? Don't you dare call me an idiot. Me and Rose may not be together but she is still my best friend. You pushed Rose to far this time."_

 _"Are you done?"_

 _"Oh I am beyond done," with disgust in his voice, "You abandoned us, then I had to watch Rose stand in front of that mirror for 5 1/2 hours. Waiting for you. Even when I told her it was time to go. She wouldn't leave. While you not only kissed that woman in front of us but to bring her on board. Then being a git you paraded her around Rose like a trophy. At least the old Doctor before you regenerated wouldn't discard Rose's feelings. I am starting to wonder if you are the same man she met. Is it now that you are a pretty boy? Huh. So I am gonna ask you. Why? Explain to me. Why?"_

 _"It's complicated," was the only response he received._

 _"Complicated, right..," slurring the words in insult to the man as he shook his head at the man._

 _Stepping back from the man to avoid hitting him. Stating to him while swing his arm around the room, "Since you don't won't to talk. Let me give you a piece of advice. You want Rose back. Better have a damn good story which I doubt you do. So better give her an incentive to come back and I mean quick."_

 _Throwing the key at him, watching as it hit the man in the chest before it fell onto the floor with a clang._

 _"Otherwise, all these stuff in this room will collect dust and will be nothing but a forgotten memory. Unless you destroy it all. Which I am sure that is what you will do to forget her," take a deep breath to control his anger. He continued while pointing to the picture on the mirror, "at least I know that man in that photo wouldn't."_

 _The Doctor looked at the photo and was surprised for the first time to see it there. He knew when it was taken. How and when did Rose get this picture? Probably from Jack._

 _"So Doc, I am going to bed," the man finishing up, "I may expect nothing new in the morning but I will decide then if I want to stay or not. So take my advice. Get Rose back anyway you can. Otherwise you will regret the best thing that came along."_

 _With those words said, he turned knocking on the door. It opened and he left the room._

 _The Doctor heard every word that Mickey said. When did Mickey the Idiot become a man? Today was the first time he saw a strong man emerge out of his shell. The words he said was all so true. Wellll...He didn't kiss Reinette. She kissed him. Why did he bring her on board? Giving her a chance to see the stars. Maybe he should have told Rose first or asked? No, this is his ship and he didn't have to ask anyone. Sure he loved Rose as much as he could without taking it to the next level. He wanted her like any man would want a woman. The ole debate came back. Could he do that? Then face the memories later when she decade and died? His hearts wanted to but to be alone with all those memories of her. Made him shudder, its best to be alone instead but he couldn't let Rose go either. He did so much to persuade her away from him. It was working well at least for awhile. Rose was just so good of knowing him and just stayed to keep pushing him. Did he bring Reinette on board so to make Rose leave? He had to admit finally, maybe he did._

 _Yet, as he looked around the room. The muteness of the room without the yellow pale girl being present. It hurt more than he can say or even breath. Maybe it was for the best for him to be alone like before. At least he would have the memories of her room to remember her by._

 _The TARDIS, the ever silent guardian and protector of the last Time Lord, knew what he was planning. He will go back being the ole grouch being angry and sad. This worried her, he has come so far being the Doctor once again caring about people and the universe. She didn't want to see him going backwards._

 _Being a sentient being, she had feelings too and she loved Rose. Of all the companions, Rose was the special one who cared not only for her thief but her too. Well Jack Harkness came second but he is not here so. Listening in on the exchange of the men saying or well Mickey who was doing the talking. She had to admit, the man gave her an idea. She had never done this before and knew it was betraying her old friend but she was desperate. Rose was just not only a companion but a part of her. Some things just needed to be done to save him. She never advised or told him of what she did to Rose to hold the Time Vortex as long as she did. The secret of Bad Wolf needed to remain a secret. It wasn't time yet but he had to go and muck it up bringing that woman on board. Did she feel guilty of evading Rose's dream being the Doctor? Yes, but she needed to see where Rose's state of mind was and what she could do for her. Did she encourage her going home? Yes, she did and hoped the Doctor would chase her to keep her and get rid of that woman. However the thoughts in his mind at the moment was not the way she wanted it done. So drastic measures will need to be done then._

 _It started off slowly. As the walls changed from pink to solid white. Clothes that were on the floor faded away and so on as the bed, night stand, entrance to the bathroom then mementos hanging on the dresser mirror disappeared._

 _These were the words uttered from the dumbfounded man in the room as the changes were made._

 _"What are you doing?_

 _"No no no.."_

 _"Don't you dare!"_

 _"Bring that back!"_

 _In the end, The man was left standing in cleaned white room with only a mirror on the wall with the picture of himself in his past generation with Rose Tyler._

 _When he made a step to grab the last piece of possession of Rose Tyler, the "humm" sound of the TARDIS became a harsh as a warning with the lights turning dark red of anger._

 _The Doctor stopped in his tracks, breathing full of anger and fear all in one breath._

 _"Why?" he groaned in agony._

 _A window of a hologram to his right emerged with sound, turning as he did to watch the events play showing Rose standing on the space ship waiting for him, Rose's face each time she saw him with Reinette, to scenes of Rose entering the room breaking down, the dream, her final resolve then finally to her leaving the TARDIS._

 _"What do you want me to do?" he cried._

 _Another scene replaced to the time of Woman's Wept showing Rose saying "forever" to him outside of the TARDIS of how long she was going to stay with him. Repeating the word over and over to him as to make him understand what she wanted._

 _"You want her back?" he asked._

 _The affirmative "humm" was the only sound he heard as the window disappeared._

 _He stood in the room, with his head and shoulders down in defeat of what he had done. The Doctor although he could be pig-headed and stubborn in some ways but never a dimwit or a fool, well just maybe he was just a numbskull when it came to relationships. He never wanted to hurt Rose. It has never been his intention or maybe he did so that he could still run from his feelings. Yet, he knew. You can't run anymore. Either admit his feelings or lose her forever._

 _Lifting his head up to the ceiling. He asked, "If I don't?"_

 _The TARDIS had hoped he wouldn't test her hand so she showed him what would happen. Another window appeared on the wall, showing the Henrick's building destroyed in the background of where Rose used to work when he first met her. A reporter was live at the scene. He listened as the brown hair woman said, "Yesterday here at the Henrick's building. A tragic event of a gas explosion occurred killing two employees. People listed are 40 year old Wilson Taylor a maintenance worker and a 19 year old, Rose Tyler, a shop employee. Unknown at this time of the cause of the event, however, investigation is underway as the fire department is looking into the matter. More update will be given soon."_

 _Horror reflected on the Doctor's face before he said, "You wouldn't!"_

 _The TARDIS remained silent._

 _"Have you gone insane. That will cause a paradox destroying all the future events with Rose...," the words faded as he realized of what she would do. If she couldn't have Rose then she would erase her completely from his life forever._

 _In the Doctor's mind, it was one thing to take all her possessions from him that he could live with but to take his memories of her. The very essence of Rose of never meeting her or knowing she existed. Like a complete blank._

 _"Blimey," as his hand ran down his face of what she would do if she couldn't have Rose. He didn't know she loved Rose that much. If done, they will ceased to exist well just her and him in this time line and a brand new time line will emerge. Extreme was an understatement. He could test her to see if she would do it, but the thought more of the subject at hand, he couldn't allow her do it. To not have Rose at all is a far more worse existence to him. He would rather die now with her memories than to allow one memory erased of her._

 _"Alright, fine!" he acknowledge her then pleaded to her, "help me then of how to get her back. I know I messed up big time well make that a extreme mess up. Where do I start? How do I do this? Rose is so mad at me."_

Everybody has flaws literally, no one was perfect, especially him. He had a plan or at least a purpose of how to get Rose back. His pride and dignity went out the door, when he had to face an angry Jackie Taylor that night. It was the second time, she slapped him before she dragged him into the apartment by his tie then marching him down the hallway to Rose's room. Remembering her saying, "You two get this worked out or both of you will be dealing with me in the morning!" Then she pushed him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

So there he was a 906 year old alien, who never asked a companion twice to come with him, where with Rose it was the third time. It was an awkward moment for them, him scared wanting to run while her look of hope while waiting him to make the next step. The courage overcame his fear came from the thousand tiny pieces that composed of their time together. Once he had sat down beside her. The only thing he knew about the future is that it will be different after that night. It was the night, he finally told her he loved her. To see her sad eyes that were red from the tears from earlier, to change into his shining Rose had made his hearts burst with pride. Not to mention the snogging was fantastic after he had said those words. It was the first step, they took on this new relationship. They talked into the long hours of their fears, dreams and expectations of being a couple. In the end, both of them had fallen asleep together holding each other tight..

As the memory faded from his mind, he went back to distract her before anymore memories surfaced.

Going back to the earlobe, he continued the assault of nipping and lapping her earlobe to distract her.

"You trying to distract me? Hmm." saying with her eyes closed now of the sensations he was doing to her body.

"Is it working?" his mouth leaving the ear moving across to her mouth. Licking the entrance for her to open. Her mouth opened and he waited.

She opened her eyes to peek up at him to see why he hadn't kissed her yet.

His soft silvery green eyes with thick unruly eyebrows furrowed up along with his flashing teeth as he grinned waiting for her answer.

"You know it is!" confirming her words following with a cheeky grin of her tongue peeking out with a gaze of desire at him.

Turning towards him, slowly both of her hands trailed up his bare chest to clamp them around his neck, pulling him towards to her.

He bent low with a hum of approval before his tongue started slowly entering hers. Retreating and thrusting inwards to get the essence of his Rose. One hand left her back moving upwards to entwine in her hair to deepen the kiss more while the other moved to her bum to move her upwards to him.

Both lost in the moment in a fog of desire, as the kiss became hotter and deeper, neither heard the soft knocks on the door.

Moments later, Rose pulled back with a gasp for air to breathe, viewing a satisfied look on her husband's face.

"You are something else, you know that?"

"Yep and you love it!" telling her before bending down to kiss her again.

The soft knocks previously, now began to echo loudly in the room.

"Wakey wakey peopleee," Jack sung at the top of his lungs, "time to get up!"

An irritation look emerged on the Doctor's face at the voice of Jack Harkness. His singing voice continued as he kept banging, "Come on you twooo, we got an emergency. Rise and Shineeee."

Rose hearing their oldest friend interrupt them, which was not the first time, started giggling.

"I'm going to kill him," he said to her now with a scowl on his face, "just to make sure he doesn't come back."

"No. You won't," she snickered as she swung her legs to get off his lap.

"Rose no," he begged grabbing her from behind to pull her back in his arms.

She only turned to place a quick kiss with a mutter word "later" before removing his arms from her. Turning from him. She walked across their bedroom to start tidying up the room. Watching her in only wearing his t-shirt. He gulped as the t-shirt rose showing her skin. No knickers, damn! Wonder if we have time for a quick shag.

Feeling the eyes from behind her and the feeling from the bond, she glanced over her shoulder to see him sitting on the windowsill with his legs dangling over the side, studying her with his mouth over his mouth as he was ogling her.

"Don't even think about it," she laughed, "go see what the problem is and maybe just maybe I will let you share the shower with me."

A look of frustration came on his face as the banging became louder at the door.

"Fine," he told her before jumping down to stalk towards her. Grabbing her around the waist to haul her against him, giving her a quick hard kiss, then releasing her to go to the door. Stopping at the door, he turned to her. With conviction in his voice, "and Rose, I am most definitely getting in that shower with you!"

She only smiled back at him over her shoulder before turning to enter the bathroom. As the door to closed behind her, he turned yanking the door in front of him.

"What!" he yelling loudly at the two people standing before him.

"Really, Dad!" sarcastic voice of Jenny standing next to Jack, with her arms across her chest, looking at him with a not amused expression.


End file.
